All that glitters is not gold
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Zoe works in an uptown bar favoured by the upper class, being broke herself she's out to get someone with a lot of money. continue: yes or no?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe relaxed back onto the comfy red sofa and smiled at her friend across the table. She lifted her glass of wine taking a small sip. She definately prefered the chilled out feeling of the vip lounge. It was where people could usually find Megan and herself on a saturday night. Not that they were very vip. They just worked at the Velvet lounge, but working in nice places had its advantages. Privilges such as discounts and entry into the best places. Zoe had always been one for putting on a show and made a point of dressing up in places were it was especially important to look good. After all who knows when you'll meet some rich millionaire to sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to easy street. Not that it happend to often, but a girl can't be discouraged.

"You know Zo that dress is truely awesome, how do you afford a new outfit every week?" Megan asked examining her friends dress.

"Easy it's called secondhand clothing and being able to alter outfits, same clothes new look" She replied with a shrug.

"In that case you should make me somthing flattering" Megan laughed.

Both girls glanced around the room to see if there was any new talent for a change. But yet again it was mostly all the same players. People just like them appearing more important than they actually were. Or those taking out their mistress while the wife was away visiting her mother or some other relative.

Zoe rolled her eyes "It's always the same"

"You don't need a man with money though hun..." Megan said slowly.

"Now Megan how many times do i have to tell you not to joke about such things" Zoe smiled slightly, " You may not be with someone just for money but it certainly helps and girls like us need all the help we can get, do you want to be serving drinks for minimum wage to perverted play boys forever?"

"I guess you're right" Megan agreed looking over Zoe's shoulder " and dont look now but i just spotted some new talent"

Zoe reached down to her bag pulling out a compact mirror. She opend it and used it to carefully peek behind without being to obvious. Smilling she snapped it shut and took another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe stood up and locked her target. She straightend out her dress and flicked her hair back. Every girl knows its first impressions that count so make an enterance and make it a good one. She stroad confidently across the room and took a seat at the bar crossing one long leg over the other. It didn't take long before one of the usual players had sat down and bought her a drink. He may not have been who she was after but a little male attention never hurt her cause. Seeming irresistable to those around you was an advantage in this game. Anyone can appear better than they are if they flaunt their assets.

Zoe faught to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Conversation was dull not to mention the loser was not hot and everything he was wearing should have been burned ten years ago. But like a true woman of glamour she kept her poise and remained polite. Letting her 'sparkling' personality shine through. Besides the one she was after was bound to talk to her soon. She was Zoe Banks at least after having her name changed. And she was irrisistable and loved by all. She worked damn hard to get that status and it wasn't about to let her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight however the let them be drawn to you tactics really didn't seem to be working. The target was too busy talking to his friends to notice her. And that was somthing Zoe definately wasn't used to. So rather than being ignored it was time for a more hands on approach. Unless she was centre of attention and getting her own way she was very unhappy.

"excuse me" she said walking away from the 'Gentleman' at the bar with some speed.

She ran as gracefully as possible back over to Megan.

"what's up?" asked Megan

"The whole look at me aren't i fabulous thing isn't working, we need to be hands on so i need your help!" She exclaimed

"Ok ok" Laughed her friend "Let's do it...so glamour puss isn't working what shall we go for?"

"Cute and girly with just a tiny bit quirky?" Zoe suggested

"With just a hint of i'm so hot and you want it" Megan added

"Ooh i like it" Zoe giggled "Going away from the bad girl image"

"Yeah because why be yourself?" Megan asked with a grin.

"Hey!" Zoe exclaimed slapping her arm playfully "It may be true but don't point it out, you're lucky I love you bitch"

Megan and Zoe headed towards the direction of the ladies room which was convinently situated right behind her victim. Megan casually bumped into the mans friend and faked shock as she 'sincearely' apologised.

The man grinned "That's ok i won't complain when a gorgeous woman bumps into me...and brings along a gorgeous friend"

Megan and Zoe looked at each other again fighting the urge to roll eyes at the cheesiness of it all. So instead they smiled.

"Why don't you join us" he added.

Zoe looked towards her target who smiled at the pair "Yeah feel free we could do with some company.

The girls sat down with Zoe nearest to her future conquest.

"I'm zoe" she said flashing a dazzeling smile. That had been practised for hours infront of a mirror no less. "Zoe Banks"

"Shane McMahon" He said introducing himself " and this is my friend Christopher who you're lovely friend bumped into"

"Megan" she butted in "This is Megan"

As the evening continued and rounds were bought in Megan found herself getting more and more tispy and getting ever closer to Mr Irvine. Who to be honest Zoe thought even with money behind him was a total waste of space and an embaressment. But then Megans love life was nothing to do with her. Best friends should always know when to draw the line and what not to cross. No girl likes to hear her boyfriends a loser not even from a best friend. It's wise to keep out unless unavoidable.

"Did you know that zoe can read palms" Megan slurred.

"That stuff is bull" Chris laughed.

Shane stuck out his hand "Go on then read mine"

Zoe looked directly into his eyes as she gently took his hand in hers. She pretended to concentrate as she delicatly ran her fingers over the lines of his palms.

"So what do you see" he promted

Zoe gave a small smirk and let go of his hand. "I think it's time miss Megan here headed home before she ends up under the table"

"Hey wait that's not fair!" he exclaimed "Now i won't find out"

"Oh you'll find out next time" she replied airly

"So we can see each other again i take it" he said with a smile.

"Who knows, read your horoscope" She laughed before helping Megan up and heading for the door.

Always leave them wanting more. And never drink so much you can't make a dignified exit. Megan definatly still had some learning to do. But the Palm reading stunt had left them intrigued so a drunk Megan wasn't exactly a useless Megan. Zoe could gurantee both men would be back the following night out of curiosity about the very odd pair they had encounterd.


End file.
